nanbakafandomcom-20200223-history
Tomato Ichijou
Tomato Ichijou「一条兎万兎 Ichijou Tomato」 is a supporting character of the anime and web manga series. He is a guard of Nanba Prison, wherein he is the supervisor of building one. Appearance Tomato is a youthful-looking manNanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 157 of below-average height, despite the fact that he claims he is well over the age of 30. He has red eyes and buck teeth resembling that of a rabbit. His hair is shoulder-length and contains streaks of green, pink and yellow, with front bangs long enough to cover his eyebrows. On top of his head sits a pair of round goggles with red frames and yellow lenses. He also wears yellow earrings. Tomato wears a greatly modified version of the Nanba Prison guard uniform, consisting of a black hooded sweater with rabbit ears on the hood; attached to the rabbit ears are gold tags, and the left ear has a pink tip. The sweater has red and gold trimming and gold zips on the sleeves, which cover his entire hands in a manner resembling paws. He wears pastel blue boots decorated with gold and red trimming and pink polka dots and, as a guard of building one, he wears a pink armband on his left arm. Personality Tomato initially appears as bubbly, outgoing and approving, not hesitating to complement an inmate’s achievements even when their actions are against prison rules. He himself seems to have little regard for the rules, regularly attempting to contact inmates from buildings other than his own despite having been forbidden from doing so. He is also quite childish, resorting to juvenile pranks as a means of revenge against those who irritate himNanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 162. He possesses an insatiable curiosity and is willing to travel great distances across the prison on foot for a chance of finding out information. Despite his friendly persona, Tomato is a highly volatile and capricious individual prone to mood swings. He has the potential to, without warning, develop a much darker, sinister and irritable personality, especially when he doesn’t get his own way. Described as “eccentric”, he has an ambitious nature and is obsessed with invention and research, traits which are often considered out-of-place for a prison guardNanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 157. Background Describe background here. Plot Part Two Building Five arc Tomato is present at a supervisors' meeting in which Momoko explains that she's been called for an emergency meeting at headquarters. Tomato scolds Mao for speaking out of turn but promptly does so himself by asking Hajime to bring Jyugo to building one so he can examine his shackles; Hajime flatly refuses and berates the two of themNanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 157. Part Three Tomato appears in the infirmary while Trois and Jyugo discuss the latter's shackles, introducing himself and announcing that he too is interested in them. He proceeds to point out Trois's mechanic skills, revealing that he built the Gogyousan Underground prison and therefore noticed him tamper with the Jiang Shi dolls. He asks Trois to come to his building to work as a mechanic; much to his annoyance, Trois refuses. As he begins to tell him off, he is confronted by Hajime and Kiji who remind him that he's been forbidden from contacting other inmates. He asks Hajime to let him examine Jyugo and, when he refuses, quickly turns angry and threatens to look through building thirteen's camera recordings and expose Jyugo's escape attempts if he continues to disobey himNanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 157. Despite his threats, Hajime reports him to Momoko who promptly bans him from speaking to any inmate outside his buildingNanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 162. Later, Tomato asks Mitsuru to assist him in a dangerous prank against Hajime as a means of revenge. To do so, he remodels a corridor of building thirteen so that Hajime and Jyugo end up trapped in a basement, causing the two to laugh at him. He then explains his motives to Mitsuru before noticing that Jyugo also got caught up in his trap; Mitsuru claims that he was out of his cell for trainingNanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 163. The two continue to watch and laugh as Hajime and Jyugo fall victim to their many traps; Tomato notes that despite Jyugo's reputation as a deadly escaped convict, he has been consistently useless in avoiding traps. He then points out the upcoming final trap, a robot he created specifically for defeating HajimeNanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 164. Trivia *Tomato's name is derived from the Kanji 兎 ''to ''meaning "rabbit" and 万 ''ma ''meaning "ten thousand". His surname consists of 一 ''ichi ''meaning one, a reference to his building number and 条 ''jou ''meaning "streak". *Despite his rabbit-like appearance, Tomato dislikes carrots. *He hates being called "Tomato" Nanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 66. References Category:Characters Category:Guards Category:Nanba Prison Category:Male Characters Category:Building 1